


Hershey Kisses

by WORLDLWT



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Children, College, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Flashbacks, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To end off Halloween weekend here's a cute little story about how college Harry and Louis met</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hershey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween weekend 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

Halloween was always Louis favorite time of year, the pumpkin carving contest, the pies the spooky decorations. Everything, just everything was fascinating to him. The thought that one day a year, you got to be whoever you wanted to be. It pleased him from an early age, but the goblins and the blood only pleased him so far, he branches out to power rangers and superheroes he even went as a cheerleader junior year of college as a joke. He didn't mind considering he actually looked quite good in the tight skirt. 

Halloween is also the very night he met the love of his life, in that cheerleading costume as well. Harry stood far in the corner a freshman, new to campus but too pretty to not be invited to all the parties, personally invited that is. He sat quietly no older than 18 sipping some fruity beverage with his pinky up and everything. 

Louis, a bit too drunk and wearing a skirt fancied a little chit chat with the newbie. He remembered clearly scurrying over to the young boy whose eyes looked him down very slowly coming back up to meet his eyes.

“So pretty boy, tell me how does your girly little drink taste?”

He was indeed trying to flirt but his words got mixed between his consumption of alcohol and his nerves because hell this guy was pretty from afar but up close he was a masterpiece.

“Why don't you try some? It'll go well with your costume. You can bitch and moan about your hair next or maybe you can break a nail and never speak to me again.”

Louis held his stomach and laughed loudly. He composed his drunk self and took Harry's cup from out of his fingers, sipping at it happily letting the contents burn his throat.

Harry blinked at him utterly confused as to why this random boy was so obnoxious. Louis simply smiled while grabbing Harry's hand.

“Come on pretty, we will get you a new drink.”

Harry moved behind him his palm facing down as Harry pulled his limp wrist to the well lit kitchen, shining like a little slice of white and clean heaven compared to the mess outside. 

A bowl of Hershey kisses sat on the table between them as Louis mixed two drinks, Harry's sober eyes trained on Louis’ hands. He didn't drink much maybe a sip he wasn't much of a drinker.

Louis slid the cup to Harry, sitting down in the chair opposite Harry's on the table. Louis smiled, unwrapping a Hershey kiss. He placed it gently on his tongue as Harry sipped the drink politely.

“I never caught your name pretty boy.”

Harry smiled at him, pretty dimples and all. A face like that might actually make Louis go insane. His eyes were bright and green as he stared back at him, an answer eagerly slipping from his tongue because no matter how obnoxious he was acting even Harry, a well mannered and respectful teenage boy who's morals drove him far away from Louis type couldn't help but look at the beautiful boy in a certain type of awe and admiration. 

“Harry, Harry Styles.”

Louis smiled flicking a wrapped Hershey kiss towards Harry, a smile stretching across his beautifully structured face. The name rang out, a beautiful rhythm to it. He almost felt important, this stranger, a beautiful one at that, was sitting with his obnoxious self as he flicked chocolates to him hoping he would be the brave one and speak up.

“I'm Louis Tomlinson.”

“I know.”

Louis was slightly taken aback, he was well known but this kid was straight out of the womb of high school. Harry smiled at him unwrapping the silver covered chocolate and let it sit momentarily between his lips before he sucked it in, his cheeks hollowing ever so slightly, teasing Louis’ emotions.

“You really are pretty, do you get that a lot? I'm sure a guy like you does.”

Harry shrugged, both of them forgetting their drinks and moving closer together to reach the chocolates faster. Their thighs would every so often touch. They would bounce back as if the other was a burning flame, too hot for their skin to handle.

“I actually don't. You're the first.”

Louis laughed, not believing him as he popped another kiss into his mouth. The look on Harry's face showed he wasn't joking. Louis smiled softly at that, he was still so innocent but as he looked down for the first time he took in what the boy was wearing. He had on a tight body suit, black and sleek a tail protruding out of his backside. His nails were painted black and he had kitten ears on. He look almost adorable, the thoughts of Louis fucking him against the wall soon changed to cuddling and spooning by the fireplace.

“I could be the last.”

He was being forward, needy and maybe a little bit desperate for the beautiful man beside him. He has just the loveliest hair and smile. A smile, that would last on for days burning brightly in his memory for days to come, haunting him with the thought of what could've been. He pointed to the bowl between Louis’ fingers.

“Give me another kiss and maybe we can go on a date when you are a little more sober.”

Louis gladly picked up a kiss. He twirled it in between his fingers, the silver covering wrinkling underneath his fingertips. Harry waited patiently, Louis smiled softly unwrapping the piece of chocolate that held his near, near, near future goals in its silver shell.

Louis couldn't help but smile as he held the chocolate between two fingers, bringing it up to Harry's lips. He smiled applying pressure, wanting Harry to easily open his mouth and take the kiss to his tongue.

Harry smirked back at him, chocolate lining his lips as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. The warm tongue made contact with his cold finger for a moment too long. Louis dropped the kiss onto his tongue and he gladly dragged it back into his mouth. Louis watched him chew for a moment, licking his own lips as he looked at Harry's chocolate covered bottom lip.

“How about a real kiss?”

Harry licked his lips, a smirk proudly say on his face. His tongue still scooping up excess chocolate. He placed one hand on Louis’ thigh, a small smiled played on his lips still as he moved his head to Louis ear, his soft lips fanning over his neck for a second too long as they worked their way up.

“A little freshman like me? Don't you think you could do better?”

Louis wrapped his arms around the boy, his hair tickling Louis neck and shoulder. Little beats of laughter, filling his ears as he moved Harry's face so they were almost nose to nose.

“I'm a little drunk but you're very pretty and you have nice lips and-”

He didn't finish, Harry already pushing forward, his lips pulling at Louis’ own. His heart raced, a feeling he never felt before rushing throughout his body. He shakily regained himself up against Harry's body. They were kissing on stools and Louis was a bit more drunk than Harry was.

They pulled apart both blushing like mad, unsure of what to think of the other or the feelings that arouse inside them. Louis pushed the bowl towards Harry, a simple smile plastering his face, hiding his nerves.

“Kiss?”

*******

Harry stood now in their living room, an older more manly face now. Two little girls bouncing happily on his lap, as Louis told the story of how they met. A bowl of Hershey kisses sat in the middle of the table.

Their princess dresses were getting slightly wrinkled under the table. A little boy walked into the room and smiled, his pirate costume a little tight on him but he promised his father that it fit him perfectly. Both men shrugged, as long as he was happy right?

He sat at the table, a sword placed beside him as he reached for the Hershey kisses taking a handful. Louis sighed taking the sword off the table and looking down at the little boy with green, bright eyes.

“Oscar, what did daddy tell you about putting your sword on the table?”

The little boy shrugged while popping a Hershey kiss into his mouth, chewing at it happily. Louis looked to Harry and Harry shrugged.

“Babe, it's Halloween.”

Louis shook his head, smiling fondly at his husband. The two blue eyes baby girls giggled in his lap as he tickled them. Louis picked up the little girl with blonde hair, who happily clung to her father.

“I'll hold Masie and you'll hold Kassidy.”

He watched as Kassidy struggled in Harry's grip, pulling with her small hands at Harry's fingers, a spitting image of her sister except brunette and much more energetic.

Harrys eyes shot Louis a glare as he realized he would be chasing Kassidy around all day long while Louis held Masie in his arms as she fell asleep the whole night.

Kassidy broke free and Harry let her down easily on the floor. She waddled around happily, her dress moving quickly back and forth as her little legs darted her around the kitchen, eventually strapping herself to Louis’ leg.

Harry smirked,leaning back in his chair as Oscar unwrapped another Hershey kiss, letting it balance on his tongue for a moment before he drew his tongue back into his mouth.

“Did you tell the story of how you met yet?”

Harry nodded shrugging as Louis moved around the kitchen with two princesses now both strapped to his legs, giggling like mad. 

“Yup we told the girls, the barely understood. All they heard was kitty and they went ballistic.”

Oscar chuckled a version of Harry, with oddly enough more characteristics of Louis. He looked like Harry yes but boy did Louis alter his personality to be a miniature him.

Oscar stood up with his hands on his hips, he shot a look to both of his father's. A look of fake anger shot across his face, before being replaced by giggles as Harry mimicked him from his chair.

“Well are you gonna tell it again?”

Oscar moved over to Harry's lap, sitting sideways with his body pressed tight against Harry's, his heart beating loudly in Oscar’s ear.

“Do you really want us to tell it again?”

Oscar nodded, smiling up at Harry and tapping his cheek. Something he always did when he wanted attention from either of them.

“Please daddy.”

He continue to poke Harry's cheek as Harry smiled over at Louis, a fond expression on his face as their little family sat around the table, the girls now happily munching on goldfish Louis separated into bowls for each of them.

“Would you like to do the honors or shall I?”

Louis smiled feeding Kassidy goldfish while Masie scolded him for even daring to try and feed her a chorus of no dad no erupting from her little form.

“I believe it's your turn Harold.”

Oscar giggled and sat upright and attentive as Harry began the story the PG version of course. Where bear changed to apple juice and passionate kisses changed to pecks on the cheek and the only thing that remained the same for right now was the bowl of Hersey kisses that sat between them, then and now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
